Seeing Is Believing
by TracyCook
Summary: Rebekoline romance. Rebekah is staked by Klaus with the white oak stake because she has feelings for Caroline and he doesn't want her to interfere with his relationship. What he did not take into consideration was the possibility of her ghost interfering, or even coming back and stealing the woman he loves. Rebekah Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes Femslash.
1. Do You See The Irony?

**Seeing Is Believing**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries. This will have Ghost Rebekah for a while, but she will get brought back. No worries. :)

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**Do You See The Irony?**

"I am in love with her Nik, and there is nothing that you could possibly do or say to convince me not to profess my feelings to her." Rebekah growled out as she moved toward her brother.

"You cannot be interested in her. She is mine, Bekah." He responded. "And I have means of silencing you."

"You do not." She stated confidently, her eyes hardened with hatred. She hated her brother. For years he dedicated his time to making her miserable, to killing the men that she loved and destroying her relationships. So that she would be so alone and vulnerable that she would have no choice but to rely on him. She refused to let him control her any longer. She loved Caroline. There was a high probability that she would choose Niklaus over her, but she was not going down without a fight.

"Do too, dear sister." Klaus said with a smirk as he walked across the room to his dresser. Opening the top drawer and looking down into it with an amused expression. He never wanted to kill his sister, not permanently. Now she was after the woman he loved though, and it left him little choice.

"I stole the only dagger that you had left, and I hid it. You could not have found it."

Klaus laughed. "Silly girl. Who needs a dagger when you have something far more effective?" As he asked this, he lifted the stake from the white oak tree and waved it around for her to see. Turning and staring at her with dark angry eyes. They usually held remorse when he killed her, this time they did not.

"No, that is impossible. How did you get that?" Rebekah asked, the fear evident in her shaky voice and wide eyes. Her brother had killed her on a multitude of occasions, but it had never been permanent. He had always brought her back. This would put an end to her life. Her long, yet empty life. Rebekah still had not been to a school dance, she had not fallen in love with someone who truly loved her back. She had not lived at all in her thousand years of existence.

"The how is not really important, sweet sister." He moved toward her quickly, pinning her against the wall before she had the chance to run. She struggled, but he was stronger than her due to the Hybrid curse. "At least not nearly as important as the why." Klaus pressed the stake to his sister's chest and pushed it against her skin through her shirt, watching as she flinched.

"You see. I love Caroline, and if you refuse to back down from this stupid, pathetic obsession that you have with her then I shall kill you."

"It is neither stupid nor pathetic. She is the only one who has been there for me, who has saved me and protected me. I owe her my life." It was the truth. If Caroline had not saved her then she would not be standing there. She would have died long ago.

"Do you see the irony?" Klaus laughed. "She saved your life and now I am going to take your life because of her."

He applied more pressure to the stake and Rebekah let out a groan of pain as the stake broke through her skin.

"Oh yes, it is damn laughable." She stated sarcastically. Still remaining confident despite her impending doom.

"Don't be a brat, Rebekah." Klaus dug the stake in deeper to her chest and smiled. "I am willing to give you an alternative. I do not wish to see you die. All you have to do is stop pursuing Caroline and allow me to court her, to love her, to take her away from her, and I will spare your life."

Rebekah thought about it momentarily. She thought about simply giving up on Caroline, giving her brother what he wanted and living her life out alone as always, but she couldn't. She couldn't allow him to control her by killing her once again.

"I refuse to allow you to tell me who I can and cannot pursue any longer, Nik. I have feelings for Caroline and if I live through this I will act on them."

"Don't be selfish, Bekah!" He screamed in her face.

Rebekah laughed. "I am the one who is being selfish in all of this? You are the selfish one, you always have been, and you always will be. If you are going to kill me, would you bloody well get on with it?"

"As you wish, sister." His voice quavered with remorse as he buried the stake in her chest, piercing her heart and watching her blue eyes widen and fill with sorrow and hatred as she was consumed by flames. Leaving only burnt remnants of the woman that he once called his family scattered across the floor of their home.

The doorbell rang; dragging him out of his thoughts as he quickly hid the remains.

It was Caroline. He had told her to come over.

O

Caroline knew that she shouldn't be spending time with Klaus. Even if she and Tyler were no longer seeing each other, it was wrong. He was a dangerous vampire that had killed and hurt many people that she loved. Yet, she could not deny that she was drawn to him. She was honestly drawn to the idea of him.

The idea of traveling around the world and seeing exotic and romantic places, having someone draw pictures for her, buy gifts for her, it was a very appealing reality.

But, it was not a reality that she should want. At least not from him.

"Come on in, love." He said with a smile as he opened the door to her.

Immediately upon entering the house, Caroline looked around for Rebekah. The two of them had been on good terms ever since their conversation and she saved her life, and she wanted to say hi to her. But, she did not see her anywhere. "Where is Rebekah?" She wondered.

"She is out. Thought she would be polite and give us some well-deserved privacy." He stated spitefully. His tone of voice confusing the blonde. _'Why does he sound so angry?'_

"Oh, I see." Caroline's voice held rightful hesitation as she sniffed the air. With her heightened senses she was able to pick up Rebekah's scent. It smelt fresh, like she had been there mere moments before her arrival. It was also mixed with a strange scent that worried her. The scent of fire, and burning flesh. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably as she stared over to Klaus with worried eyes. She hoped that he had not done anything to harm his sister again.

It seemed like he was always killing her and hurting her.

"She will return home before your departure I am sure. Now, didn't you come over to see me?" _'And not talk about my stupid sister… even dead she is still somehow managing to interfere…'_

"Yeah, of course, yeah!" Caroline assured with a bright smile as she followed him into the other room. Despite her words she could not help but get a really bad feeling that she wasn't going to be seeing Rebekah before she left, that she might not be seeing Rebekah again.

She hated the feeling and she hoped that she was overanalyzing things.

O

Authors Note:

This is just a starter chapter to introduce the idea and see if there is any interest in me continuing it. So if y'all are interested in this plot then please do leave me some reviews and I will add another chapter really soon! :) This will have ghost Rebekah for a while, haunting her brother and Caroline… and Caroline piecing it together, and then bringing her back… Rebekoline romance will be happening as well.

Please do tell me what y'all think!

Thank you all for reading! :) You guys are amazing!

-Tracy Cook


	2. I Need Your Help

**Seeing Is Believing**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries. This will have Ghost Rebekah for a while, but she will get brought back. No worries. :)

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

**I Need Your Help**

_Darkness._

Was all that he could see. It surrounded him, suffocating him. He could not move, he could not speak, all that he could do was stand in the darkness and allow it to consume him. His muscles tensed as he attempted to move his hands, to move his legs, to set himself free, but he couldn't. He had lost all control. He was a puppet and he had a feeling that he knew whose hands were controlling him.

Something shifted in the darkness and he squinted his eyes to see it. He could make out the shadow of a female, her skin barely illuminated. She was holding something pointed in her hand and his stomach flipped as his mind connected the pieces.

Suddenly, she sped toward him and pressed the wooden stake directly against the skin of his chest. Holding it in place over his heart. Her face now completely visible. _'Rebekah.' _He thought, but he could not say the word, could not pry it from his unmoving lips. The blonde applied pressure and watched the blood roll down his chest with amused blue eyes, but she did not press any further.

She did not take his life.

She did not say a word. Rebekah just stood there with the stake digging into his flesh, the blood rolling down his chest, and a smile on her full lips as she watched him suffer.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, clutching onto his chest as he took in an unnecessary breath to reassure himself that he could. Casting his eyes around the room he let out a frustrated growl and stood to his feet, throwing things around and destroying everything he owned. "You are so frustrating, Rebekah! Why can't you just leave me alone!?" He screamed out. Klaus had been plagued by dreams of his sister since the night he had killed her. They were only getting worse; they were only getting more realistic.

"Just leave me alone!" He screamed out as he smashed the grandfather clock in his room.

Klaus turned and laughed as he stared around the room, searching for any sign of his sister. Blood staining his knuckles. "I bet you are enjoying this aren't you, little sister? Mark my word, I will find a way to end these hauntings! I will find a way to rid this earth of you forever!"

O

Caroline snuggled into her covers as she drifted into a deep sleep. She had loved falling asleep as of late, because her dreams were filled with Rebekah and they had been most pleasant. She did not dare tell Klaus about them though.

Due to how realistic her dreams were, it was difficult to differentiate between reality and fiction. She was still lying in bed, she could feel the covers all around her, and her eyes were wide open, but there was a presence in her room with her. A presence that convinced her that she was dreaming. Caroline could smell Rebekah's scent surrounding her. It was sweet and calming and caused the edges of her lips to twist up.

Turning around in the bed she watched as the beautiful blonde vampire took a seat on the edge of her bed, feeling it dip in beneath her weight.

Neither of them exchanged words as Rebekah reached out and traced her fingers along Caroline's cheek, brushing her curls away from her face. The level of intimacy shared between the two of them during the dreams was one of the reasons she had not told Klaus. It was inappropriate to have dreams of your boyfriend's sister.

Caroline knew that it was impossible, but she swears that she can feel those perfect fingers trace over her skin. Their eyes connected and Rebekah smiled gently as she twisted one of the curls around her finger and watched it pop back into place.

This side of Rebekah was foreign to her, but she found herself smiling in return.

"You are absolutely stunning, love."

Caroline's eyes widened and she glanced away shyly. These words only served to further prove that this was a dream. There was no way that the other woman would ever say such sweet things to her. Not in reality. "Uh, well, thanks…" She muttered out.

A few minutes passed and Caroline pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and cast her eyes back up at her. Her curiosity getting the best of her. She could not shake the feeling that Rebekah was appearing in her dreams for a reason. "What are you doing here, Rebekah? Why do you keep visiting my dreams?"

"I needed to see you again." She whispered under her breath, her smile faltering. "The other side gets so unbearably lonely, and I missed you."

This was the first time that Rebekah had ever spoken to her in her dreams and her words were unsettling to say the least. She _missed _her, the _other side_; she was speaking like she was dead. "Wait, you missed me? What do you mean the other side? Where are you, Rebekah?"

She laughed. "Why ask questions when you already know the answers, Caroline?"

Caroline hastily sat up in bed. Her eyes were wide and full of worry as she searched Rebekah's eyes for the answers. She found them there, but she did not like them. "You mean…" Her voice trailed off and her lips opened and closed as she searched for the words. "You mean… You're dead?"

Rebekah nodded, never taking her eyes off of Caroline.

"But, how? Did Klaus do this to you? God, Rebekah, I'm so sorry!" She truly was sorry. Rebekah had made many mistakes in her long lifetime, but no one deserved to die. Especially at the hand of their brother. It was sickening.

Rebekah moved her hand toward the other blonde's cheek, caressing the skin gently and soothingly. Caroline found little comfort in the contact. She could barely even feel it, and now she knew why.

"You need not apologize for my brother's actions." She assured. "He is at fault here, not you." Pulling her hand away she stood to her feet and walked the distance of the room, staring out the window. The light from the moon cascading down and falling along her pale skin, causing it to glow.

Caroline moved to follow her. "Wh-where are you going!?" She did not want her to leave.

"I must bid you farewell before they find me here." Rebekah looked over her shoulder and smiled at the woman of her affections. "Goodnight, Caroline. Sleep sweet."

Caroline sat up in bed, her eyes snapping open. She was met with the darkness of her room and the harsh reality of her situation. She had just had another dream about Rebekah, only this time she had told her that she was dead. Glancing around the room she searched for any sign of Rebekah, but she found none. The only trace of the beautiful original was the scent of her perfume surrounding her body and intoxicating her.

It was confusing and she didn't quite comprehend what was going on.

Were these dreams simply paranoid delusions? She had been worried about Rebekah. She had not seen her at school and she had never returned to her estate. Caroline had started to suspect that Klaus had hurt her. Maybe these dreams were just her fear taunting her?

"Or maybe she is dead…" She muttered out, her chest clenching in pain at the thought.

O

Caroline had not confronted Klaus about killing Rebekah right away. She could not bring herself to accuse him of something like that, not based solely on a dream that she had. Her feelings toward him were too strong to destroy with such an accusation.

Instead, she focused her efforts on contacting Rebekah.

She tried to call out to her in her dreams, telling her that she needed to speak with her. That she needed evidence. But, it was always to no avail. She could not find Rebekah anywhere and she never returned to invade her dreams. It was bothersome. The more time that passed the more worried Caroline grew. Who was Rebekah talking about finding her? What would happen if they did find her? Could they stop her from crossing over to the other side?

She did not know the answers to the hundreds of questions constantly floating around in her head, but she knew one thing. She couldn't put it off any longer, she needed to confront Klaus.

Barging into the Mikaelson estate, she was met by Klaus. He was smiling at her, but she was not in the mood to smile back. "Where is Rebekah?" Caroline asked him, looking around the house for any sign of the blonde. "I haven't seen her at school in almost a month now, and she's never here either."

He moved toward her and steadied the frantic woman, holding onto her arms and smiling down at her. "She went to visit our brother, love." _'I am quite certain that Finn and her are enjoying their family reunion…' _He thought to himself as he gave her arms a reassuring squeeze, knowing that she would assume that he was talking about a living relative.

"Yeah…" Caroline sounded rightfully hesitant as she took a step away from him. "Sure…" She was growing more suspicious of him by the minute.

"Yes. Now that we got that out of the way, how about you come inside and we can talk?"

"I'd rather not." She declined his invitation. Klaus was lying to her, she could tell.

Turning she walked out of the house, leaving behind a very angry hybrid. He did not understand how his sister was still coming between the two of them. He had killed her to prevent this from happening. The little brat was persistent.

'_I'll take care of her in due time…'_

O

"Jeremy." Caroline whispered out as she snuck into his bedroom. She did not want Elena to know that she was asking her brother for supernatural help. Elena was protective over him, but he was the only one capable of seeing Rebekah if she was dead.

He turned and looked over his shoulder at her. "Yeah. What is it?"

"I need your help with something."

Jeremy kept his voice low. Whatever Caroline needed help with was obviously a secret. "What's goin' on? Is everything okay?" He rushed over to her.

"I think that I'm being haunted." She sounded terrified.

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me figure out who, or what, is haunting me, and why they are haunting me." Honestly, she did not know much about ghosts aside from what she had witnessed in horror films, and if they were any indication then this creature could just be pretending to be Rebekah for all she knew.

He hesitated for a moment, looking the other over as he contemplated helping her out. Jeremy knew that the other side was dangerous and that it was not to be tampered with, but Caroline looked so scared. "Okay, yeah. I'll help you out."

"Thank you so much!" She paused. "But, we can't do it here. Elena can't know about this."

O

Authors Note:

I apologize for taking so long to update… And for another short chapter. The next chapter should be longer. I'm finding myself a little depressed and uninspired, but I love this couple and do plan to continue writing. :) Thank you for all of your wonderful feedback, y'all are amazing!

Please do tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you all!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
